horror_games_pcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurotama Sanmiittai Bio
Verse: Eh our verse I guess. Date: 01/09/2015 - 01/11/2015. Full Name: Kurotama Megumi Sanmiittai. Nickname/Alias: Kuro-Chan, Kuro Kuro. Meaning: Kurotama: black soul. Megumi: blessing. Sanmiittai: trinity. Origin: Well she is a demon so black soul makes sense, megumi to throw people off, and sanmiittai because what the heck. Title: Ms. Pet Name: Ms. Stiff. Signature: Gender: Female. Gender Role: In the middle, boyish and a girly. Orientation: She’s too cool for that idk . Real Age: 4,852. Age Appearance: 18-19. (Can change her appearance at will) Birthday: ??/??/????. Deathday: Immortal. Birthplace: Hell. Astrological Sign: Scorpio. Zodiac Sign: Snake. Immediate Family: Unknown. Distant Family: Unknown. Parenting: Unknown. Upbringing: Death and murder. Infancy: Unknown. Childhood: Unknown. Adolescence: Unknown. Adulthood: Killing and burning. Coming of Age: Unknown. Evolution: She has gotten more powerful. Species: Demon. Ethnicity: Unknown. Blood Type: AB. Preferred Hand: Ambidextrous. Facial Type: Oval. Eye Color: Red. Hair Color Black. Hairstyle: Short in the front, long in the back, bangs. Skin Tone: Pale. Makeup: None. Body Type: Mesomorph. Build: Lollipop. Height: 72”. Weight: Average. Cup Size: DD. Shoe Size: 9. Birthmarks/scars: Scar on her back. Distinguishing Features: Symbol on her left hand that shows she’s from hell (Covers it up with a fingerless glove that matches her school uniform.) Health: Perfectly healthy. Energy: A lot of energy. Memory: Depends, if it’s important at the time, she remembers it well, if not, she has memory like dirt. Senses: She can smell things from far away and can sense people from 30 feet away. Allergies: None. Handicaps: None. Medication: None. Phobias: None. Addictions: Killing people. Mental Disorders: Sadist. Style: Fancy with a little bit of punk. Grooming: Well-kept. Posture: Stiff. Gait: Swift. Coordination: Fast reflexes, quick on her feet, but a poor thinker. Habits and Mannerisms: None. Scent: Roses with a hint of blood. Mood: Indifferent. Attitude: Apathetic. Stability: Not consistent. Expressiveness: Hides it most of the time. When Happy: Laughs maniacally. When Depressed: Locks herself in her room. When Angry: Kills people. Current Residence: Fancy house. Community: Snobby. Family: None. Friends: Nobody. Enemies: Everyone. Bosses: Nobody. Followers: Her “friends” and evil spirits. Heroes: Nobody. Rivals: Nobody. Relates to: Nobody. Pets/Familiars: Cat, Valeriana. Wardrobe: School Uniform: Top has a creamy white color, the top part thing (dont know what its called) is blue, black/grey miniskirt, white pantyhose, black flats, her school bag has an Alien sticker. Equipment: Mini knifes. Accessories: Fingerless glove on left hand. Trinkets: A watch. Funds: None. Home: Really fancy. Neighborhood: Either really nice or snobs. Transportation: By train. License Plate Number: 6661. Collections: None. Most valuable possession: Birdemic. Prized Possession: Her knives. Occupation: None. Work Ethnic: Is really good at getting work done. Rank: None. Income: None. Wealth Status: Upper. Organizations/Affiliations: Demons and hell. IQ: 310. Education: Good but not perfect. School: Unknown school name. Grade: 11th. Special Education: None. Social Stereotype: Mary Sue. Degrees: None. Intelligence: Logical. Extracurricular Activities: None. (Goes back home as fast as she can.) Religion: Supports Satan. Morals: Wrong. Crime Record: Has burned 4 cites, killed 6,845. Motivation: Power. Priorities: Herself. Philosophy: She hates the world and wishes everyone would die. Political Party: None. Etiquette: Pretty good but isn’t perfect in some cases. Culture: None. Influences: Her classmates are influenced by her. Relates to: Nobody. Traditions: None. Superstitions: None. Main Goal: To kill her “friends” and get even more power. Minor Goals/Ambitions: Killing everyone in the most painful way possible. Career: None. Desires: Power. Wishlist: None. Accomplishments: Killing over 3,000 people. Greatest Achievement: Killing more people and burning cities, creating the closed space. Biggest Failure: Having a rock fall on her head and forgetting she was a demon temporarily. Secrets: Being a demon, killing over 6,000 people, burning cites . Regrets: None. Worries: Being exposed as a demon. Best Dream: Exterminating the human race. Worst Nightmare: Being exposed as a demon, forgetting important things. Best Memories: Killing 1000 people at one time when she burned a city. Worst Memories: Forgetting things, tripping over the smallest things, falling over when floating. Hobbies/Interests: Kill. Skills/Talents: Running (But she trips all the time.) Likes: Humans dying, killing, watching people suffer, tricking her “friends”. Aliens. Dislikes: Humans, little kids, socializing. Sense of Humor: Dark and sarcastic. Pet Peeves: None. Superstitions/Beliefs: Aliens, ALIENS ALIENS! Dreams/Nightmares: Aliens. Quirks: Talks about aliens all the time. Savvy: Aliens. Can't understand: Humans. People that don’t believe in Aliens. Closet Hobby: Studying Aliens. Guilty Pleasure: Aliens. Strengths: Has super strength when she goes into her hyper form . Flaws: Anti-social, bad memory, trips over stuff easily. Perception: A terrible, disgusting place. Conflicts: She wants to destroy the earth but she also wants to help the aliens discover it. Instincts: To trick people into befriending her, but then kills them. Lures: Aliens, blood. Soft Spot: Aliens. Cruel Streak: People who hate Aliens. Annoying people. Powers/Abilities: Can sense people from 50 feet away, she has super strength and can float when in her hyper form. Origin: From hell. Source: Can sense people with her special red eyes. Ability: Pretty good, still getting used to floating. Weaknesses: A special picture of her childhood, anything from space. Immunities: Can’t die with normal human tools, practically immune to everything. Restrictions: She can get hurt and feels the same amount of pain humans feel but she can’t die. Alternate Forms: Hyper form/True form. (Kurotama at her best abilities) Extra Anatomy: None. Favorite Colors: Red, black. Favorite Animals: Cats. Favorite Mythological Creatures: Gryffin. Favorite Places: Hell. Favorite Landmarks: Eiffel Tower. Favorite Flavors: Sour. Favorite Foods:Steak. Favorite Drinks: Soda. Favorite Characters: None. Favorite Genre: Horror. Favorite Books: All the books by Stephen King. Favorite Movies: The Hunger Games, The excorsism of Emily Rose. Favorite Games: Silent Hill, PT, Clock Tower, Corpse Party. Favorite Shows: Attack on Titan, Death Note, Black Butler, Criminal Minds. Favorite Music: None. Favorite Bands: None. Favorite Songs: None. Favorite Sports: None. Favorite Stores: None. Favorite Subjects: None. Favorite Numbers: 3 and 6. Favorite Websites: None. Favorite Words: WELCOME TO HELL. Favorite Quotations: “I hate every single one of you and fuck off.” Least Favorite Colors: White, purple, and pink. Least Favorite Animals: Dogs. Least Favorite Mythological Creatures: Pegasus. Least Favorite Places: Heaven. Least Favorite Landmarks: None. Least Favorite Flavors: Sweet. Least Favorite Foods: Cake. Least Favorite Drinks: Milk. Least Favorite Characters: Everybody. Least Favorite Genre: Romance. Least Favorite Books: The Fault in our Stars. Least Favorite Movies: Frozen. Least Favorite Games: None. Least Favorite Shows: None. Least Favorite Music: All of them. Least Favorite Bands: 1D, BOTDF. Least Favorite Songs: None. Least Favorite Sports: Every sport. Least Favorite Stores: All of them. Least Favorite Subjects: All of them. Least Favorite Numbers: Almost all of them. Least Favorite Websites: Almost all of them. Least Favorite Words: Heaven, God. Least Favorite Quotations: None. Languages: English and Japanese. Voice: Mezzo-soprano. Speech Impediments: None. Greetings and Farewells: Hello. Farewell. State of Mind: Alright. Expletive: When extremely mad, curses, when not that mad, sdujfnsgydafbasdyfsuayfas. Laughter: Really loud. Tag Line: Heh. Signature Quote: “Humans are just a bunch of jokers if you ask me, I like to spectate them while they roll around in their own stupidity.” Reputation: To normal humans she is a smart, kind girl, but to demons and people who know about her true form, she is ruthless demon that only wants to kill. First Impressions: Smart, kind. Stranger Impressions: She is a good, trustworthy person. Friendly Impressions: Smart, kind, beautiful girl that they look up to. Enemy Impressions: Mary Sue. Familiar Impressions: Unknown. Compliments: Nice, kind, smart, cool. Insults: Traitor, Mary Sue, bitch, meanie. Self-Impression: Best killer in existence. MBTI Personality Type: INTJ. Enneagram: The Sadist . Ego/Superego/Id: Ego. The Self: Heartless monster. Persona/Mask: Smart, kind. Is truly ruthless and a mass murder. Role: Leader. Fulfillment: 9/10. Significance: She is the main villain and she kills all the characters. Alignment: Chaotic. Symbol: Pentagram. Song: A Gorey Demise . Vice: Wrath. Virtue: Patience. Defining Moment: When she reveals to her dying “friends” that she is a demon. One Word: Demon.